Transparent Answer
by Hikarin Shii-Chii
Summary: "Kita baru mengenal. Kita baru akrab, namun... mengapa kau pergi begitu cepat?" Inspired by IA's song: Transparent answer. Warnings inside. Birthday fic and request fic! Mind to review?


**Hikarin Shii-Chii's Present:**

**Transparent Answer, a Vocaloid Fanfiction Inspired by Transparent Answer song by Jin .**  
**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha corp.**  
**Transparent Answer (c)** **Hikarin Shii-Chii****  
Genre: Friendship and Hurt/comfort, hint of romance  
Pair: Hint of KaitoxMeiko**  
**Warning(s): Typo maupun misstypos, alur kecepetan, abstrak, genre mungkin melenceng(?), character death, et cetera.**

**Special to: Miki Yuiki Lucifen, desimikazuki, DraceEmpressa, and Saito-chan**

**Don't like, dont read!**

* * *

Hari-hari yang kelewat biasa menurutku. Aku duduk di bangkuku yang berada di dua baris dari jendela. Hingga guruku memanggil namaku.

"Shion Kaito,"

Aku berjalan menuju meja guru. Lalu pak guru memberikanku kertas ulanganku.

"Kerja bagus, Shion. Kau dapat nilai sempurna lagi. Pertahankan kerjamu," ujar Pak Guru. Aku hanya menatap dingin kertas ulanganku sambil berjalan ke mejaku.

100.

Angka itu selalu bertengger manis di pojok kiri atas setiap kertas ulanganku. Hingga aku sudah terlalu muak melihat angka 100. Aku memang anak yang pandai, tapi aku tak pandai bergaul. Itu sebabnya aku tak punya satupun teman. Tapi toh aku tak peduli. Mungkin jika aku punya teman mereka cuma memanfaatkan kepintaranku.

Tap, tap, tap. Aku mendengar langkah kaki di belakangku. Gadis berambut cokelat sedang berjalan menuju bangkunya-di sebelah jendela, tepat di samping bangkuku. Dia menatap kertas ulangannya. 59. Ya, dia mendapat nilai 59. Menyadari bahwa aku sedang memperhatikannya, dia menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ehehe... Aku memang bodoh ya!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk kepalanya. Aku hanya diam, lalu membuang muka. Hening. Kemudian, dia menyapaku lagi.

"Hei," sapanya. Aku menoleh. Kemudian, aku melihat kertas ulangannya telah berubah menjadi burung kertas.

"Hehehe... Aku tahu kalau melihat kertas ulangan itu membosankan, jadi, aku merubahnya agar terlihat menyenangkan!" katanya sambil tersenyum lagi. Gadis ini... Selalu tersenyum dan ceria, meskipun dia tidak pandai. Aku hanya menatap burung kertas buatannya.

Kriiing. Kriiing. Kriing.

.

Sekarang jam istirahat. Aku duduk sambil merobek-robek kertas ulanganku. Sekilas aku menatap nilai 100 yang aku dapat tadi. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa seseorang menarik leherku dengan syal.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sapanya riang.

"... Tidak ada. Kenapa memangnya?" jawabku dingin.

"Membosankan ya? Kalau begitu, kita harus melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan!" kata Meiko bersemangat.

"Seperti apa?" tanyaku dingin.

"Seperti... ini! Ayo, balas aku kalau bisa!" Meiko memukul lenganku kemudian berlari. Aku terkejut.

"Hei! Kemari kau!" teriakku sambil mengejar Meiko. Ah, menyenangkan juga bermain kejar-kejaran ini. Tanpa kami sadari, bel masuk telah berbunyi.

* * *

Piip. Piip piip. Piip. Piip piip.

Alarmku sudah berbunyi. Aku segera mematikan alarmku. Biasanya aku merasa malas. Tetapi, hari ini aku merasa bersemangat. Aku ingin bertemu Meiko lagi. Aku merasa nyaman bila berada di sampingnya-maksudku aku suka berada di sampingnya. Dia ramah dan menyenangkan. Ah, rasanya aku menyesal baru akrab dengannya sekarang. Aku segera bangun, membersihkan diri dan sarapan. Lalu aku berangkat sekolah melalui jalan yang biasa aku tempuh.

Aku sebenarnya tahu kalau Meiko juga berangkat lewat sini, sayang aku selalu mengabaikannya. Diam-diam aku mencarinya. Tiba-tiba seseorang melilitkan sebuah syal biru di leherku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Meiko tertawa di belakangku.

"Hei! Sedang mencariku ya?" tanyanya usil. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum grogi dan menggaruk kepala belakangku.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat..." jawabku seadanya.

"Syal itu cocok untukmu! Jadi kita sama-sama pakai syal, meskipun berbeda warna, hehehe!" ujarnya sambil terkekeh dan menunjukkan syal merahnya yang sedang dia pakai.

"Syal ini untukku?" tanyaku. Meiko mengangguk. Aku tersenyum dan berkata "Terima kasih,"

* * *

"Hei! Nanti ada ulangan IPA! Ayo cepat belajar!"

"Hah?! Aku tidak merasa kalau sensei mengatakannya kemarin!"

"Ini mendadak! Ayo cepat belajar!"

Aku mendengus. Lagi-lagi ulangan. Aku membuka bukuku dan membacanya sekilas, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Aku melihat Meiko yang belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku mencoba menyapanya.

"Apa ada materi yang tidak kau mengerti? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu,"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak merepotkanmu Kaito?" tanya Meiko. Aku menggeleng. Dia tersenyum malu-malu.

"E-eh... kalau begitu aku kurang mengerti bagian ini..." katanya pelan. Aku segera mengajarinya sebisaku.

"Baik. Ulangan telah dimulai. Masukkan semua buku kalian ke dalam tas. Jika sudah selesai segera kumpulkan," Kiyoteru-sensei mulai membagikan soal. Aku menatap soal-soal tersebut. Terlalu mudah, pikirku. Dalam waktu 5 menit aku sudah selesai. Kemudian aku menunggu di luar.

Sudah banyak anak-anak yang keluar. Tetapi aku tidak melihat Meiko. Hingga dia keluar kelas paling akhir.

"Bagaimana ulangannya?" tanyaku.

"Err... kuakui agak sulit, hehehe..." jawabnya sambil nyengir. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Setelah semua telah menyelesaikan ulangan, Kiyoteru-sensei mulai menilai ulangan kami, lalu kami diperintahkan untuk masuk kelas. Kemudian Kiyoteru-sensei membacakan hasil ulangan kami.

"Baiklah. Yang mendapat nilai tertinggi di ulangan ini hanya Shion Kaito. Pertahan kanterus kerjamu, Shion," kata Kiyoteru-sensei. Aku mendengus dan mengambil kertas ulanganku. 100. Lagi-lagi 100. Hei angka 100, tahukah kau, aku muak melihatmu bertengger manis di tiap-tiap kertas ulanganku. Aku duduk di bangkuku sambil menatap kertas ulanganku. Tidak lama kemudian anak-anak mengambil kertas ulangan mereka, termasuk Meiko. Aku melihat ekspresi wajah Meiko sedikit muram. aku melihat nilai ulangannya. 55. Dia tetap mendapat nilai yang jelek.  
Meiko menoleh ke arahku sambil menghela nafas panjang, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Hahaha, aku memang bodoh ya, bahkan aku sudah tidak bisa dibantu lagi!"

Aku sedih melihat Meiko. Aku tahu dia sudah berusaha keras namun hasilnya tetap tidak memuaskan. Tanpa Meiko sadari aku melipat kertas ulanganku menjadi burung kertas.

"Hei Meiko, daripada melihat sesuatu yang membosankan lebih baik melihat burung kertas ini, kan?"

Meiko mulai tersenyum. Dia melipat kertas ulangannya menjadi burung kertas, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Lihat, ada seekor burung terbang tinggi di angkasa!" kata Meiko. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

* * *

Piip. Piip piip Piip. Piiip piip.

Alarmku telah berbunyi lagi. Aku segera bergegas membersihkan diri dan berangkat ke sekolah. Anehnya, aku tidak menemukan Meiko. Apa mungkin Meiko sudah ada di sekolah? Aku berlari ke sekolah. Kemudian aku berlari melewati koridor, dan alhasil beberapa guru memarahiku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. dan benar, saat aku sudah sampai di kelas aku menemukan Meiko di kelas. Dia sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"E-eh? Hai, Kaito! Maaf, aku terburu-buru, jadi aku tidak sempat berangkat bersamamu, hehehe!" ujar Meiko. Ake menggeleng pelan. "Daijoubu,"

.

"Baiklah, hari ini akan diadakan ulangan remidial bagi siswa yang nilainya di bawah 70. Segera keluarkan kertas kalian," kata Kiyoteru-sensei. Hampir semua penghuni kelasku mengikuti remidial ini. Hanya beberapa yang tidak mengikuti. Ulangan ini hanya menghabiskan waktu 30 menit. Kemudian Kiyoteru-sensei akan membagikan hasilnya besok. Tapi, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Aku tidak menemukan Meiko sehabis ulangan. Aku mencoba mencarinya di kelas lain, dan aku menemukannya di kelas kosong, dan dia sedang... menangis? Kenapa dia menangis?

"Meiko, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku. Meiko menepis tanganku, lalu berlalu pergi. Aku terkejut skali dengan hal ini.

"Meiko, tunggu!" teriakku. Namun aku sudah tak sanggup mengejar Meiko.

* * *

Hari ini Meiko absen. Tapi seseorang menaruh bunga di meja Meiko. Dan banyak anak-anak menangis sambil membawa bunga. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku pada seorang gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Sakine-san... dia-"

APA?

Aku segera berlari menuju gedung belakang. Benar, aku melihat tubuh Meiko terbujur kaku di sana. Tiba-tiba aku menangis. Ingatanku membawaku ke masa lalu, di ana aku baru mengenalnya. Gadis yang selalu ceria di mataku, ternyata memiliki masalah yang amat besar, dan bahkan aku tidak tahu. Aku ini bodoh, bodoh sekali! Teman macam apa aku ini?

"Meikooooo!"

* * *

Kini, tak ada senyummu yang menghiasi hariku.

Tak ada candaanmu lagi.

Tak ada tawamu yang menambah warna hari-hariku yang kelabu.

Aku menapaki tangga menuju atap, dimana kau membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan terjun dari atap ini. Aku melihat sebuah pesawat kertas, dan aku melihat kau mendapat nilai 100. Di bawahnya tertulis sebuah catatan,

'Yey, aku mendapat nilai 100! Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Kaito!'

.

Piip. Piip piip. Piiip. Piip piip.

Alarmku berbunyi lagi. Aku menatap _handphone_ku dan kertas ulanagnmu. Ah, hari-hari yang telah kita lalui bersama...

... tak akan aku lupakan. Meskipun besok, lusa, atau tahun-tahun yang akan datang, tak akan pernah kulupakan.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Yohoo! Hikarin kembali dengan membawa fic abal ini! :'D**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Transparent Answer-nya IA, d0h lagunya sumpah epic! XD  
**

**Sebenarnya fic ini fic requestnya desimikazuki sejak kapan taun, tapi baru bisa diketik sekarang orz  
**

**Ini juga buat Miki Yuiki Lucifen, maafkan daku coretadikmuyangdurhakacoret ini baru bisa membuat birthday-ficmu telat 2 bulan lebih gini QAQ  
**

**Ini juga buat DraceEmpressa, makasih mau translate fic abal saya :'  
**

**Dan buat Saito Chikanatsu, ini buat birthday fic-mu, meskipun masih ada seminggu lagi :' Dan udah, gausah repot-repot mikir kado ultahku ^^"  
**

**Last word, mind to review? Arigatou gozaimashita! :3  
**


End file.
